Tales from Earth-45
by WafflesTheApprentice
Summary: A collection of side stories, events, and meetings, straight from the world of Sandman Unlimited. The untold stories of what happened between chapters, after finales, and before sequels! Just a nice way to help connect the dots within the canon of Earth-45! Slow updates.


**Boom! Surprise new story time!**

 **Yes** **, as I've teased for a while now, I have finally released this series of one shot chapters from the world of Sandman Unlimited. These will be collections of small moments, events or meetings that I couldn't fit anywhere else. They couldn't make their own chapter of Sandman Unlimited or Alchemic Justice, nor could these scenes fit anywhere else. So here they are.**

 **On top of that, if there are any specific events or character meetings you want to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do, and if I can make them fit for one of these chapters!**

 **Expect these to be shorter chapters, and with more infrequent uploads. These chapters will basically just be uploaded as I have ideas for them, so don't expect them too often.**

 **But hey, time for a familiar disclaimer:**

 **Sandman and all related characters are owned by Marvel and Disney. The Justice League Dark and all related characters are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Please support the official releases.**

 **Now, let's try this out!**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the failed invasion of Earth that was attempted by Darkseid's forces, and the world was finally getting back to some semblance of normalcy. Villain activity was, for the time being, rather low. While this in part was due to several villains having died right before the invasion occurred, it was also largely due to them wanting to stay out of the sight of the heroes, and give the Earth a chance to recover a bit.

Of course, the League didn't mind this at all. It gave them a much-deserved break, and it allowed the heroes to focus more on rebuilding efforts. While most heroes were out in their usual cities on patrol, or else working with the League, some had other priorities.

Dr. Fate had been delighted at the effectiveness of the heroes he had gathered during the invasion of Earth. While the threat they fought may not have been mystic or supernatural in nature, it still allowed him a glimpse at what they could do together.

As such, had decided to call a meeting of all the heroes he inducted into this paranormal team so that they might discuss their next moves together. First, he contacted John Constantine, asking him to allow the use of the House of Mystery for the meeting. While the Brit was at first confused by Fate not wanting to use his own tower, he was more than happy to allow them into the house.

Fate looked around the large table that had been conjured for them as he took stock of the gathered guests. Sandman and Zatanna were chatting idly with each other, their fingers intertwined as they waited patiently. Constantine was, of course, finishing yet another cigarette before dispelling the smoke with a spell, while the Shade was in a stimulating debate with Jason Blood and Looker. Finally, Boston Brand, the Deadman, had been floating absentmindedly above the table, waiting for the discussion to begin.

Finally, Fate called the meeting to order, as they all looked at him expectantly. "Thank you all for coming to this gathering here today. Before we go any further, I would just like to take care of one thing." He said before pointing a hand at Boston. " **Wolla eht tirips ot eb nees dna draeh**." He cast before Deadman slowly faded into view of the other gathered members.

"Oh hey, can you see me now?" the ghost asked eagerly.

"For once." Flint nodded, before looking to Fate. "So what's all this about Doc?"

"I would just like to thank you all for your willingness to join this group I have assembled. As you know, the supernatural threats of this world are just as common as the mundane, and the normal Justice League is woefully unprepared to combat them. I have assembled you all here, as veterans in fighting the supernatural, to become a team specialized in combatting these threats." The sorcerer explained.

"A supernatural Justice League? That sounds wicked cool!" Deadman grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"We definitely remember your offer from back when we fought Dracula. So this is to make the whole thing official?" Zatanna asked as Fate nodded.

"Indeed. There are a few details I would need to go over with you first before we proceed. These will be integral to this team moving forward."

"And these are?" Jason asked, looking slightly bored by this.

"First, our base of operations." Fate nodded before gesturing to the doorway across the room, where Cain was now entering. "John offered the use of the House of Mystery for this endeavour, however, he is not the true owner of the house, and thus could not do so himself. Cain here is, however, and he has agreed to lodge us, provided we abide by his two rules."

"Indeed, and these rules are quite simple." Cain nodded. "The first is that you do not make a mess of this house. The texts and artifacts here are ancient and sacred. Since I was bound to this building thousands of years ago as part of my punishment, I have laboured to keep them safe. But I am not against having guests here. I just ask them to show the same respect I show to them. This house is my life's work, my personal Hell. I used to hate it, but now I have come to appreciate it, as have I also come to want to help humanity. The humanity I assisted in harming with my invention most cruel."

"What invention would that be?" Boston asked curiously.

Cain simply stared at the ghost with a stern scowl. "Murder."

"Oh… carry on then." Boston nodded before retreating back a few feet.

"Now, the second rule is this; respect the privacy of the other occasional guests. If they are a member of this team, you are allowed to speak with them as freely as you wish. However, there are several individuals who frequent here that you must respect the privacy of. They may speak to you on their own, but you must remember to not approach them. They have urgent business. This includes my brother Abel, as well as master Morpheus, and the Mistresses Eve and Elvira."

"I assure you my friend, we shall abide by your fair rules." Fate said as Cain walked off again. "As I said, this shall be our base of operations. As long as you are a member of this team, you will be given access to the house by the key phrase ' **Wohs em eht esuoh fo yretsym** ', which when spoken, shall reveal it to you."

"Uh… can I get that on a cue card or somethin'?" Flint asked as Zatanna nudged him playfully.

"I'll help you memorize it Flint." She assured before Fate continued.

"Now, another note I have to mention is the duty between this Dark Division and the regular Justice League. While it is true that were are a splinter team of the League, that does not mean we will automatically have League membership. Some of us are already members of the Justice League, others are not. If they so wish they can apply for the regular League, or else they can just be members of the Dark Division. Our recruitment is separate, but not mutually exclusive, and vice-versa for them."

"Does this mean our responsibilities won't be split?" Jason asked. "Because while my… compatriot… prefers this team, he still believes his responsibilities to the Justice League to be of great importance."

"Responsibilities shall in no way be divided. No one team is more important than the other." Fate answered.

"What sort of missions will this Dark Division be called to solve? I hardly think we should be called for something as simple as an exorcism should the case arise." Looker pointed out.

"There are many villains who utilize the mystic arts, or other such supernatural threats; Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Circe, The Demons Three, Trigon, the Floronic Man. These are all threats who dabble more in the supernatural arts. We would be far more adept against them than the regular League. These villains on their own, are what we should expect to fight. Interdimensional demonic invasions, the gates of hell breaking, disruptive ley lines, or an alliance of these aforementioned villains would all be a crisis to which this entire team is called to respond to." Fate said. "My final point is to grow our ranks."

"You mean recruitment?" Flint asked.

"Yes, but I have something else to mention first." Fate interrupted. "There are several young heroes who are adept at magic. It should be our responsibility to offer training and guidance to them. Your own daughter is among these individuals, and I believe one day she should be inducted a full membership into this society." He continued, nodding to Flint.

"Yeah, she definitely will when she's older." He agreed readily. "She's really taken to her training with you."

"And she shall have even more instructors in the future. A wide base of knowledge to learn from will do her well." Fate said. "And now, to speak of recruitment of new members, I will bring your attention to these lists." He spoke before magically summoning several papers and handing them to the gathered members.

"This is quite an extensive list." Looker pointed out, seeing all of the various names. "I haven't even heard of some of these people."

"And some of the others here… they're a little less than agreeable at times." Constantine frowned.

"I know, and this is why I am asking you to help me. " Fate nodded. "I shall be sending you out to offer invitations of recruitment into this Dark Division. Hopefully, with all of us together, it shouldn't take much more than the afternoon to ask them. If they accept, you are to inform them of the words that will give them access to this house."

"Do you have people we are specifically assigned to find, or are we allowed to pick who we want to recruit personally?" Zatanna asked.

"You may go to who you see fit. Your lists will magically update with the response of the people you ask. There is no need to worry about visiting twice, and no need to worry about going outside of your comfort zone." Fate answered, standing with the others.

"Heh, who's the poor sap that's gotta ask Swamp Thing?" Flint asked. Almost immediately he was answered by Shade, Zatanna, Jason, and Looker.

"John." They said unanimously as the eponymous British warlock scowled.

"Bollocks…" he muttered before standing. "Ah well, better get him first then." He sighed before leaving through the front door before the others followed to suit to start their recruitment.

* * *

 **Louisiana**

"Bloody hell, never thought I'd be back here," John muttered, idly snapping his fingers as the numerous insects flying around his head suddenly dropped to the ground dead. "At least, willingly. And without my own motive."

Despite the vastness of the Louisiana swamps and the numerous bogs and quagmires that existed within them, John knew exactly where he had to go. Nearby the remains of a large cabin, and just behind a partially destroyed greenhouse, there lay a rather large clearing of trees, where the water pooled between them, almost crystal clear. A stark contrast to the murky depths elsewhere.

"Alright Swamp Thing, I know you're out here," John said, drawing a cigarette and lighting it. "I jus' want to talk mate. Nothin' bad. Yet." He said before making a small platform of fire and floating out over the water.

At first, there was a great silence, the wind rustling through the trees as an occasional bird let loose a cry. Then, the water below started to ripple. Vines and stems shot from the water, wrapping around themselves in great knots and ties, before finally forming a body.

Standing in front of John was now an eight-foot all colossus of vegetation. Its shoulders were broad, and its red eyes were sunken into its face. It watched Constantine for a moment, before speaking in a low, gravelly baritone voice. "John Constantine… to what do I owe this unexpected visit…?"

"Hello old friend. I've come to make an offer to you." John greeted.

"An offer? I must remind you that the Green would not permit me to partake in your cons… nor would my conscience."

"It's not for a con, mate. It's for a team. Kent Nelson's putting together a team to combat supernatural threats. Ones that threaten the whole planet, not just humanity."

"What should I care if they threaten humanity?" Swamp Thing scowled.

"Because you were human once. And your family is still human." John said, before finishing his cigarette with a shrug. "Besides, these supernatural threats could endanger the Green as well."

Swamp Thing paused to consider this, his face unreadable as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes again. "The Green has spoken to me John Constantine… and I have agreed to join this… team."

"Perfect, I knew ye would mate." John grinned before handing him a card with the key phrase. "This will bring you to our base of operations when you're ready. Welcome to the Dark Division."

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

Not far away from where Constantine was talking to the guardian of the Green, Jason Blood was walking down the cobblestone side streets as he searched for a particular shop. In the fairly easy-going neighbourhood, it was fairly unheard of to see someone as cleanly dressed as Jason walking through the marketplace.

Passing several stands that sold fresh fruits and several more that sold beads and jewelry, he finally found the shop he was looking for. The door was locked, but one simply spell later, and he was stepping inside.

"That door was locked for a reason." A voice called from one of the back rooms.

"I'm sure it was. But you always could make time for me." Jason said with a soft smile as Madame Xanadu stepped out. "Nimue, my love, how are you?"

"I'm always better once I see you Jason." She smiled before greeting him with a kiss. "Although I suppose you aren't just here for pleasantries?"

"I do indeed have a task to take care of. But afterwards, I was hoping for dinner."

"Well, finish your task and we'll see." She laughed teasingly.

"Kent has decided to put together a team to combat supernatural forces. You are one of the choices to join it."

"A supernatural Justice League?" she asked before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I could put my talents to use there."

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it." He smiled before handing her the card with the password.

* * *

 **Lima, Peru**

"Okay, I'll bite. Who exactly are we looking for here?" Flint asked as he looked around the foothills of the Andes Mountains. In the mountains nearby lay Lima, the capital city, and surrounding them was sparse forest leading up to what was a large mountain home.

"Hopefully, if anyone's home, we'll be able to cross two people off of the list." Zatanna smiled before leading Flint to the door and knocking expectantly.

"Do you know who lives here?" Flint asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I do. They're good friends of mine from back when I was in college." She smiled before the door opened, revealing a young girl, no older than six, who stared at the two curiously.

"Hello Suri. Are your dads home?" Zatanna asked. The girl nodded eagerly as Zatanna smiled. "Would you mind finding them for us? We need to talk with them."

The girl nodded again, her wings fluttering before she ran off into the house to look for them. A few minutes later, they would be greeted again, this time by two men. One was very clearly a Peruvian native. His hair was short and graying, but his face was still youthful, bearing a short beard. He wore a green shirt with a brown jacket over top, and a pink scarf was wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

The other man was a little shorter than the first, with dark orange hair, and a scraggly goatee. However, he had a decent amount of muscle to him, wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts. Around his neck was some sort of tooth on a leather corded necklace.

"Ah Zatanna, lovely to see you again!" the first man greeted, happily hugging the magician.

"Gregorio, it's been too long." She smiled, hugging him back before gesturing to Flint. "Flint, these are Gregorio de la Vega and Hugh Dawkins. Hugh, Gregorio, this is my husband Flint."

"Hey, how you doin'?" Flint greeted, shaking Hugh's hand.

"Damn Z, picked a big one, didn't you?" Hugh chuckled, with a clear Australian accent.

"Hugh, be nice. Won't you two come inside?" Gregorio offered, allowing them in. "Welcome to the Sacrarium." He said as they entered the house, seeing it full of various mystical artifacts and books.

"Nice place you got here. Definitely well equipped for magic." Flint nodded.

"Which is why the two of us are here today," Zatanna added.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Gregorio asked.

"We've come to ask both of you to join our team," Flint said. "It's an offshoot of the Justice League meant to combat supernatural threats. You were among the prime candidates for recruitment that we had."

"A team to fight the supernatural? Sounds interesting. What do you think Hugh, should we join them?" Gregorio asked.

"Reckon so, it would be a good use of our talents." Hugh nodded. "As long as we still have time to raise Suri."

"It's more of an as-needed organization. We won't call for you until we require your assistance, but we like knowing that we could have your help. Or you could just come and find a case to solve at our base." Zatanna explained before handing them the card.

"I gotta ask though, what are your abilities anyway?" Flint asked.

"Well, I am a sorcerer. I'm nowhere near Kent Nelson's level, but Zatanna and I trained together in our youth." Gregorio smiled, spiralling magical energy around his fingers.

"And I, can do this," Hugh smirked before standing up and undergoing a rapid transformation. Within seconds, he grew three feet in height, becoming far more muscular and bestial, as well as growing a thick, coarse brown fur. When he was done, he looked like a large shaggy werewolf, with brown fur and a white T-shaped spot emblazoned across his chest.

Flint looked at Hugh in surprise before smirking. "I can see why you're called Tasmanian Devil. I'm liking this team idea more every minute."

* * *

 **Oblivion Bar**

Hidden between the folds of dimensions and suspended by magic itself, there lay a bar. Many years ago, it was known as The World's End, and it paid witness to a great cosmic storm, with a future foretold by constellations of giants. Now, however, it served as a meeting ground for sorcerers. It was considered to be neutral territory, where both heroes and villains could pass time, and it served as a magical hub, where beings from all dimensions and worlds could come and reconvene. It was here that the Shade entered the bar, before sitting at the counter expectantly.

"James Rook, alias Nightmaster." The immortal shadow caster greeted. The eponymous Nightmaster soon walked to him from the other side of the counter, garbed in his enchanted armour, and with his sword strapped to his belt. However, despite the appearance of a knight, he was also the bartender.

"Richard Swift. Finally answered our invitation I see." He chuckled. "Although I assume you aren't just here for drinks if you've finally found us."

"Right in one." Shade nodded. "Kent's putting a team together. He wants as many of those adept in the supernatural as possible, and he's asked for you personally."

"For me? Doctor Fate wants me to join him?" Rook asked incredulously before chuckling. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Shade nodded before looking at his list as another name was crossed off. Rook noticed as well, snatching it from the Shade's hands before reading it.

"Two more names from this list are here. Want to kill three birds?" Nightmaster offered.

"That would be bloody fantastic." Shade nodded before Nightmaster walked to a staircase opposite the bar.

"Bobo! Eve! Got a proposition for you!" he yelled. A few seconds later, two figures descended the staircase. Of the two, only one was human. She had pale white skin with short cropped black hair, with a large black mask, as well as a black leather costume. The other was a chimpanzee. However, he wore a detective's hat as well as a brown trench coat over top a grungy t-shirt and cargo pants. He idly sipped the last drops of ale from a large mug before the two came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Got something for us Rook?" Eve Eden, alias Nightshade, asked with a smirk.

"I should say he does." Bobo, also known as Detective Chimp nodded. "It's not every day you see the Shade at Oblivion Bar."

* * *

 **London, England**

"You're crazy Lia. Absolutely crazy." A man scoffed, digging through a catacomb as Lia Briggs stood behind him expectantly.

"No we're not. We want you to join us." She said adamantly.

"Ha, you want vampires? Bloody likely you do, you're going to be slaying them. As I should be!" Andrew Bennet bit back. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black dress pants. His brown hair was short, with a white streak that ran from his bangs all the way to the back of his head. Clutched in his hand, was a sword, a silver-encrusted blade.

"I joined. I'm a vampire. I know you turned down John's offer to kill Dracula—"

"An offer I still regret turning down." He sighed, tearing open the door of a coffin before readying his sword.

"Then you could lose that regret by joining us! You don't even have to be full time, just a call as needed basis. Hell, if we really need you, we'll let you know. If you want to hunt down more vampires, use the House of Mystery's resources. Hell, Cain lives there, and he knows more about vampires than anyone else!" she pressed.

There was a long silence before Andrew let loose a sigh. "You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

She smirked triumphantly as Andrew brought his sword down to stab the vampire in the coffin, ignoring the agonizing screams within as the silver blade caused them to burst into flames. "Nope!"

* * *

 **Transylvania**

"Good lord, what did I stumble into?" Jason asked in surprise before ducking behind an outcropping of rocks. Surrounding him on all sides were dozens upon dozens of reanimated corpses among other monsters. However, they were all preoccupied with the two individuals cutting them down left and right.

One was a large seven-foot tall man, with dark green skin. His limbs were stitched onto his body, with large ragged stitches running across his forehead, and two bolts on his neck. In one hand was a massive claymore, while the other held a repeating flintlock pistol. Both weapons were used to cut down the monsters in massive swathes faster than they could come.

The other was a short blonde woman. She was garbed in purple armour, with a bejewelled crown on her head. She too wielded a sword, and she used it rather effectively to eviscerate any of the monsters that her larger companion missed.

"Perhaps I should assist…" Jason muttered before sighing. " **Gone gone, the form of man. Arise the demon… Etrigan!** " he bellowed, before transforming in a column of hellfire, into the eponymous rhyming demon.

"Frankenstein and Amethyst, an ally I make. I'll help fight these monsters, their lives I shall take!" he said to the two sword-wielders before breathing a massive burst of hellfire to completely destroy the remaining monsters. The two warriors took a moment to breathe before turning to Etrigan thankfully.

"Demon, your arrival was impeccable." Frankenstein chuckled.

"Indeed. Almost too impeccable." Amethyst frowned.

"I assure you both my intentions are sound. I've an offer to make to you, warriors renowned" Etrigan answered.

"An offer? How curious" Amethyst smiled. "But I'm sure we can hear you out."

"Yes, we can," Frankenstein nodded before pointing at another horde of monsters advancing towards them. "But perhaps it can wait until we're finished with them." He suggested before the three prepared for the oncoming wave.

* * *

 **Connecticut**

"Alright, he might be hard to track… but the energy of the M-Vest isn't at least." Constantine smirked as he walked through a calm residential neighbourhood. "Although… I must question Rac Shade making his home somewhere like this."

"Rac Shade no longer wears the vest." A girl's voice said from behind John. The girl appeared to be barely over eighteen. Her hair was long and white, however the ends slowly turned a bright pink. She wore a long fluffy fur coat, however its spots made it clear that it was the newest form of the M-Vest. **"** I wear the vest now."

"Oh… and who might you be?" Constantine asked.

"My name is Loma Shade." She shrugged. "And who are you?"

"My name is John Constantine… and how would you like to be a part of something bigger?"

* * *

 **Gotham City, Near the Docks**

"So you're telling me, that the Justice League wants me to join them?" Rory Regan asked skeptically. While his costume looked like a mismatched patchwork quilt with a green burlap hood and cloak, it was in truth a powerful magical artifact. It could hold the souls of those who committed great evils and keep them until such a time as they were deemed allowed to pass on into the afterlife.

"Well not the Justice League per say, more of an offshoot from it," Flint admitted. "But, it could easily be a stepping stone into the real League if you wanted it to be."

"We're just looking for anyone with supernatural abilities or artifacts, or experience fighting them. This team is designed to fight magic and demons." Zatanna continued. "Your cloak has some powerful magic Rory, we would like you to be a part of it.

"Me… in the Justice League…" he said in surprise, his eyes wide. After a moment, he turned to them, grinning madly under his mask. "Where do I sign?!"

* * *

 **New Jersey**

"Do you know how hard it was to track you down Asa?" the Shade asked with a frown, sitting in a chair across from a rather thin woman, who appeared to be wearing a black nurse's uniform.

"I can imagine it would be quite difficult. I move from patient to patient rather quickly you know." She nodded with a chuckle, sipping the tea she held in her hand. "However, I know of this team you wish to form."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. After all, I was present for the meeting." She smirked as Shade looked at her in surprise. "I needed to do some more research on a particular case, and happened to be in the library while you were speaking. So, of course, I figured you'd be searching for me to join."

"So… will you join us then?" the Shade asked in exasperation.

"Yes… I believe I shall." She nodded. "The Nightmare Nurse shall join your Dark Division."

"Brilliant. Now can we leave? It's filthy here." He scowled.

"Of course it's filthy, we're in New Jersey. And we're less than a quarter mile from a portal to Hell. Why wouldn't it be filthy?" she laughed while Shade continued to grumble.

* * *

 **Venezuela**

"I know I'm an unexpected recruiter. Believe me, ghosts aren't usually anyone's first choice for this," Boston chuckled nervously. "But since you can actually _see_ me Fate figured I should be the one to find you."

"For this Dark Division he's putting together?" Black Orchid asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yep. That's about it."

"I'll be honest Boston. I prefer to work alone. IF ever I need help I usually just find Swamp Thing, or else I may work with Constantine should absolutely require it. I don't know if I'd work in a team setting." She admitted.

"Look, I get it. Trust me, I didn't think I could work with a team either. But it did wonders for me. Just consider it, okay?" he asked.

"Give me one of those cards… and I'll consider joining in on one of your meetings."

"Perfect! Welcome aboard!" the ghost grinned before leaving.

* * *

 **San Diego, California**

"You know I'm already a member of the Justice League, right?" Buddy Baker asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But this one's different. It's specifically designed to fight the supernatural." Constantine reasoned.

"Does one duty supersede the other?" Buddy asked again. "Because Animal Man does not pick and choose between duties."

"Nah, mate. Think of it more like an as-needed basis sort of deal." Constantine said, stamping out his latest cigarette on the ground. "Besides, we already got Swamp Thing on board. If Orchid says yes, that's two guardians of the green. Why not a guardian of the Red too?"

"Hm…" Buddy frowned, cupping his chin in thought. "Can't it wait? We're just about to have dinner here and—"

"Great! We can discuss it over a bite to eat then." Constantine grinned before inviting himself inside, walking past the stunned hero. Buddy groaned before closing the door, inwardly hoping his wife just kicked John out of their house over this intrusion.

* * *

 **Gotham City, near the business sector**

"Have an eventful day Emily?"

"You could say that." Lia nodded, grabbing a wine glass before pouring herself some French red and sipping it slowly. After a long day of travelling, she was happy to return to her upscale apartment. "What about you Eddie? How was college today?"

"Oh my students were brilliant. It's nice to see such bright young minds as eager to learn and recite classic literature as I am." he smiled before walking and hugging Emily from behind. "Although, I wish they'd not asked me to add the Aeneid to my syllabus. That has absolutely nothing to offer anyone."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically.

"Well, enough about that. How did the recruiting go today? I saw the lists and they looked rather extensive."

"Indeed they were, but we got through them all," she smiled before kissing his cheek. "Well, all but one."

"One name left? Did they refuse the offer?"

"No, actually. Nobody refused it. Not even if it was John who asked them." She chuckled before moving out of his arms and into the living room. "Actually, I have the last person in mind to ask now."

"They're in Gotham then?"

"Oh you could say that…" she trailed off before fixing Eddie with a blank stare.

"They want… me?" he asked incredulously. "In what world could they want me?"

"In the world where you've been pouring over thousands of resources on mythology and sorcery for your course, as well as when you helped me solve some cases on the side in Wales." She shrugged, finishing her drink.

"But that's different… I'm not really hero material…" he frowned.

"Perhaps not. But why not at least give it a try?" she said before stepping towards him, setting her glass down before wrapping her arms around his waist. "It could be fun. Besides, you'd get to go into the field with me more often."

"Hmm… as long as it doesn't intervene with my classes at the university. I have a strict schedule to keep with them…." He sighed before nodding. "Yes, I'll do it."

"That's the spirit." She smiled broadly before leaning in and kissing him.

"Indeed. Now riddle me this my love..." Edward Nigma smirked. "Who's the last member of the Dark Division?"

* * *

 **The Tower of Fate**

"Well Kent, did it go over well?" Inza asked, looking up from her flower garden as her husband finally returned home after several days away in the House of Mystery.

"Indeed it did. Everyone approached for membership accepted, and they all attending the following meeting to get them acquainted with each other. They all seemed to be agreeable to the concept of the team, as well as willing to work with each other. Even the ones only looking to be called as needed were enthused by this. I can safely say this team shall be a success." Kent Nelson smiled, removing the Helmet of Fate as he and Inza moved to retire to his study.

"There were no problems then? No pressing issues?"

"None at all. Although, I'm not sure Loma Shade will be around very much. Her youth is not a detriment to her, aside from it fuelling her interest towards other avenues. She simply enjoys the chance to be human too much to worry about such things." He sighed in fatigue. "Hopefully she'll stay."

"I'm sure she will Kent. I'm sure she will." Inza nodded in understanding as the two eased onto a couch together to relax after a long time away.

"This team will do great things… it will help so many." Kent smiled. "The world of the supernatural is too vast and powerful to be unguarded."

"Now you know that's not true." His wife admonished playfully. "The world of the supernatural has existed for eons, long before either of us. Perhaps even before Nabu. It will exist after us as well. It doesn't need a supernatural team to watch over it, it will watch over itself. But I'm sure that the team couldn't hurt it at all."

"No, I don't believe it could hurt either." Kent chuckled as the two settled in for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **Well? should I continue this story, or scrap it early? Let me know what you think about it in the reviews!**

 **And as always be sure to read and review. I'm interested to see what suggestions you have for me, as I may have my own ideas, but I could always use some new ideas as well.**

 **Ciao for now!  
**

 **~WafflesTheApprentice**


End file.
